


Drool and Diapers

by withyourteeth



Series: Kevin and Edd College and After [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, eene, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyourteeth/pseuds/withyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Sarah's Wedding, Edd is tasked with looking after her son, Lionel. How can neat and clean Edd deal with a drooling infant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drool and Diapers

“Hey Double D, can you hold Lionel for a minute? Sarah is taking pictures and asked me to watch him but I need to use the toilet.” Ed dumped the small child unceremoniously into Edd’s arms without waiting for an answer and ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

Double D awkwardly held the child and looked frantically around the room for Sarah. He’d have thought it’d be easy to spot the bride in the huge gown, but saw no sign of her. He looked down at Lionel who wore a miniature tuxedo for his parents’ wedding. The boy had inherited his mother’s red hair and loud, raspy voice which he put to use almost immediately as he began to fuss, screwing up his face and starting to hiccup with cries. Edd felt the panic rising in his chest, wanting to cry with the child. He pulled the small boy against his chest and began to bounce him while making shushing noises to give himself time to think.

Lionel quieted and pressed his face into Edd’s shoulder, clutching at the hair that brushed the back of his neck. Cooing noises escaped him and his mouth began to suck fruitlessly at his white shirt. Edd glanced around quickly and found a bottle sitting next to Ed’s seat. He shifted the boy in his arms and stuck the rubber tip in his mouth. Lionel ate hungrily. It occurred to Edd that after the boy finished he’d have to be burped. The thought made him feel ill but with no sign of Ed or Sarah nearby he had no choice. He couldn’t leave the boy to be uncomfortable. He borrowed a cloth napkin from one of the waiters serving cocktails and carefully relieved the boy. Lionel began to yawn and nuzzled into Edd’s neck, falling asleep and sucking at his shoulder again. Edd beamed and gently patted the child on the back. 

At that moment Kevin appeared through the crowd holding two glasses, a grin on his face. As he got closer to Edd he gave a quizzical look. “Sorry the line at the bar was insane. What’s that?” he asked, gesturing to the small body in Edd’s arms.

“Who, not what. It’s Lionel.”

Kevin smirked. “Who trusted you with a baby?”

“Ed needed the restroom about ten minutes ago. I don’t know where he is now. I couldn’t exactly leave the boy on the table.”

“No I guess not.”

“Anyway,” Edd continued. “I think I’m doing quite well. He’s been fed and he’s asleep. He’s actually very cute, if you can ignore the drooling.”

Kevin kissed him on the cheek and smiled. “Okay but let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.”

It was Edd’s turn to look confused.

“I’m just saying, I don’t know how you’d deal with a dirty diaper if we had one now.”

Edd sputtered. “I—I never suggested that we—not yet—”

Kevin just raised an eyebrow and handed Edd his drink.

“Alright. But either way, you would be on diaper duty, obviously.”

Ed came over to retrieve his nephew. “Thanks, Double D.” He took the sleeping infant in his arms. “How’d you get him to sleep? He never does that for me.”

Edd beamed.

Kevin guided his boyfriend to their table in the reception hall. “Deal,” he whispered when they were seated.

“Deal?”

“When we have one, I’ll handle the diapers.”


End file.
